Moments of Kataang
by kataang93
Summary: A collection of oneshots, mainly to get my adorable little ideas for Kataang out into the open. Rated T for makeouts and some language.


Well, here we go with my next work(s): a series of Kataang oneshots.

I might've already told you about this one, but here goes anyway:

Destiny's Call: 3200091/1/

My current obsession on Fanfic, and one great story.

If you don't already know, since the doc manager deletes all links, I just give you the number to paste after the /s/ part in the url above, to go to that story.

Kay, here I go!!!!!!!!

Gravitational Revelations

She approached the encampment briskly, moisture yet to evaporate glistening still on her skin, darkening her chocolate hair to a flowing sable black. Katara rounded Appa's massive girth to be met by suddenly widening eyes and a crimson flush. Her undergarments were still slightly wet, and the water had been cold...

''If you didn't stare so openly, you could get in a lot more time before l reprimand you.'' Aang faltered.

"I-it's quite hard not to…." Seeing that Katara still wore a slightly accusing expression, Aang flashed his trademark grin, in way of attempted reconciliation. She rolled her eyes in mock derision, and bent to grab a towel, wrapping it around her figure, noticing that Aang's eyes hugged her curves to the last second. He blushed at her reaction, then playfully gave a small pout, and whispered, hopefulness mixed with uncertainty clouding his voice.

"I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" Katara grinned, and slowly advanced on the young Airbender. Trepidation flashed across Aang's face to be quickly replaced by a sly grin, as he stepped to meet her. Her arms snaked about his shoulders as one of his own wound around her waist, the hand of the other softly entangling its fingers in her hair, working through the damp cascade. Accustomed to such acts by many occurrences of hidden makeouts, the action evolved quickly, smoothly, as if it was masterfully planned. The originally chaste kiss soon left the boundaries of adoring expression far behind, as they each seemed to gulp down the essence of the other, bodies crushed together, her hands grappling with his chest and collar, one of his own firmly pressing her head to his from behind, the other starting to roam from its post on her waist. Aang's knees wobbled dangerously as she attacked him zealously, surprised by the sudden advance. By unspoken consent, the pair took a moment to lay themselves clumsily upon the mossy ground, then continued their escapade.

Their tongues had long mingled, but now the dance was much more vigorous, sensitive spots being concentrated upon, the dance becoming more animated. Katara's hands had found their way under his tunic to wrap around his chest, the warm skin startlingly dragging across his slowly-toned muscles. One of Aang's hands remained lovingly entwined in Katara's hair, but the other had begun to roam, to explore her back, and finally rest on her butt, giving the soft squeezes he had recently learned were generally enjoyed. Suddenly, as the sexual exploration fluctuated and the duo began to move violently, in a rush of dust, moss, flower petals and eager hands, they rolled down a sharp embankment, and landed in a heap, body parts and hands pressing in ways unintended till a later age. They quickly disentangled themselves, and just as Aang chuckled and leaned in to give Katara one last kiss, he saw her eyes widen uncharacteristically, and he turned to find an incredulous Sokka not a yard away, a strip of jerky frozen halfway into his mouth.

"Crap," Katara breathed. The jerky, normally so revered by the meat-loving teen, dropped to the soil unceremoniously

"What the hell is going on with you two? I just got back from foraging to find you two rolling down a hill virtually _eating _each others' faces!" Aang flushed at the crude but slightly accurate comment. Katara seemed unmoved.

"Well, you've known about _us _for weeks now, did you really think we'd refrain from any contact more than kissing after all that lost time?"

"Don't forget- we sorta love each other on top of it….." Aang chimed in, still keeping his head turned slightly away from the fuming Water Tribe boy, cheeks still burning. Sokka spluttered, a vein near his right eye pulsing visibly, and his jaw twitching uncontrollably.

"I.. but… I NEVER want to see you touching each other like that again!"

"Don't be thick, you make it sound like we were having sex, it was just a little makeout." Aang shone crimson at Katara's blunt comment, and Sokka stood frozen, apparently stunned by the notion of what she had just said. Noticing Aang's discomfort, she smiled sheepishly at him, silently apologizing for the unnerving idea. Sokka regained control of his mouth.

"Well, thank the Spirits it wasn't what I just so unfortunately visualized, but, still, I don't want anything happening between you, and seeing you two that far along for the first time was a bit scary…" Katara gave a mock grin of mollification, and stood up, dragging Aang with her, and placed a supposedly comforting hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Don't' worry, big brother. That won't be happening for a while. And hell, you may get to be an uncle someday…." Sokka, not registering the point, laughed shakily and regained his composure for a moment.

"That's good, just keep your makeouts outta my site, and…." He blinked furiously, just as Aang, too, realized what Katara had just said. A screech of mirth from the top of the hill marked Toph's eavesdropping on the conversation, Aang's eyes widened profusely, and Sokka mouthed wordlessly, as Katara laughed heartily and led her bemused beloved away from her speechless brother.

Review please. I think the ending was crap, I'm horrible at Sokka-gets-mad-at-pair-moments, but I just HAD to try the roll-down -hill idea created by a buddy. Much better stuff is hopefully coming soon.


End file.
